The purpose of this study is to investigate the effects of a combined system of Incentive-Actualization Counseling and Eclectic Teaching Approaches, which comprise the "Ethno-Affective Approach to Learning," on the reading achievement of Black Metropolitan Philadephia students. Reading was selected as the instructional area because it is the baseline skill needed to achieve in the other academic disciplines. It is hypothesized that the "Ethno-Affective Approach" possesses the components needed to effectively (1) Capture black student interest and motivation, and (2) To maximize opportunities for learning. It is expected that the findings may have major implications for learning among other black student populations.